


The Comfort of Fellows

by RunRabbitRun



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves and Hobbits have very different ideas about men enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Fellows

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Meme prompt: [ "So, the Lonely Mountain is reclaimed and Thorin takes his place as rightful king of the Dwarfs and everything is sunshine and rainbows. But, due to the loving relationship built during their adventure together, Bilbo decides to stay in Erebor with Thorin instead of going back to the Shire. Cue Bilbo having to adjust to dwarven life, the caves, the constant mining, and feeling the occasional bout of homesickness."](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=107710#t107710)
> 
> Diverges from the prompt quite a bit, but I thought the "dwarves vs hobbits ideas about homosex" thing was close enough. There's a much better fill back on the meme if you want to check it out.
> 
> Also, this does't really come up in this ficlet, but this takes place _after_ the Battle of Five Armies, and assumes that Thorin and all the others come out of it more of less okay. It's a little thing I like to call _Happyland! The fictional universe where all your favs survive without negative reprecussions!_
> 
> Dear Prof. Tolkien,  
> Lol u mad, bro?

"Thorin...  _Thorin_! Thorin, the others..." Bilbo squirmed against the trunk of the wide Oak they were dallying behind.

"What?" The dwarf demanded, his voice a harsh sigh of irritation.

"The others are right over there! They might see us!" Bilbo hissed, his hands still buried in the fur or Thorin's surcoat, unable to stop holding him close.

"So?" Thorin raised an eyebrow. It made him look both fierce and royal and Bilbo felt his knees grow weak. 

"What do you mean  _'So?'_ You are their king! You can 't be seen doing this with me!" 

"Halfling," Thorin said slowly "If any of my dwarves see us they will excuse themselves for disturbing me and go make water or gather firewood or have a wank somewhere else. There's no need for fear, for all your modesty."

Bilbo frowned deeply. Thorin wasn't making a lick of sense. He was acting as though what they were doing... Two male creatures _together_... Was nothing unusual.

"Do halflings not do this? Is it dishonorable in the Shire?" Thorin asked, his eyes growing stormy with impatience.

"Well, yes, I mean... no. And yes. It  _happens_ , I know that better than anyone," Bilbo said, flushing deeply, "But we don't _talk_ about it. If you're not discreet..." His heart burned to remember the day old Gregory Underhill was driven out of Hobbiton, and how Dorvo Proudfoot was disowned...

Thorin huffed. "You Halflings are a strange folk, to go hiding your desires from eachother. _Dwarves_ do no such thing. We have few enough Dwarfesses as it is to go about scorning the comfort of our fellows."

"But you... You're a king!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I know," said Thorin, and growled into Bilbo's throat, nibbling at the lobe of his leaf-shaped ear. Bilbo shuddered pleasantly.

"I mean," Bilbo gasped as Thorin's hands (his large, warm hands) swept down his sides to cup his arse, "You need a wife and heirs. I can't bear you heirs, you bearded fool!"

Thorin swatted Bilbo's rear and pressed him even harder against the Oak.

"First of all," he said in his most regal tones " _Fíli_ is my heir, and Kíli after him. My line is secure. Sisters and their no-good husbands, Aulë rest his soul, are useful in that way. Second, how  _dare_  you question my fidelity like this? I shall have to punish you for that." 

And with that little speech, Thorin forcefully turned Bilbo around by the shoulders are held him against the trunk of their tree. He ground his cloth-covered erection against Bilbo's arse, his hand sliding down the front of his trousers.

"Oh, bother it," grumbled Bilbo, and pressed back against his dwarf.

 


End file.
